


Starving

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic Revealed, Nephilim, Vampire Turning, Vampires, incubus, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After weeks of being ignored by Bruce and a rather detrimental experience with "bad touch", Dick is called back to the manor to keep an eye on Damian who may or may not have been bitten and Turned by Vampires.It goes about as well as can be expected.





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more about Damian but I got distracted.
> 
> So...maybe the next short?

_ You have: One new message. _

_ From: Bruce _

_ Message One: _

_ Dick, you’re needed you back at the manor. There’s a problem. Damian got hurt on patrol last night. A Vampire nest. I think he might have been bit. _

_ Jason’s busy and Tim and Alfred don’t have the strength you do. You need you to come watch him, just in case he wakes up and he’s been Turned. _

 

Dick blinked slowly, sluggishly, as he pulled the phone away from his ear. His body ached. He could still feel  _ her _ .

He was  _ starving _ . 

It had been weeks but he hadn’t eaten anything. Hadn’t moved from the couch. Hadn’t had physical contact since then. Since  _ her _ . He couldn’t. Any touch at all made him sick. Reminded him of her.

But Bruce needed him.

So with aching limbs and a heavy head, he rolled off the couch and forced himself to change out of the same clothes he’d been wearing for two weeks. He took a brief shower and glanced at his reflection, cursing softly.

He didn’t have his Glamor on and as hungry as he was, he didn’t have enough strength to use it.

_ He won’t notice.  _ Dick told himself as he stumbled out to his car, glad there was no one around to see an Incubus slipping out of Officer Grayson’s apartment.  _ Bruce doesn’t even know if Damian’s going to wake up while I’m there. He won’t notice. He  _ won’t.

He nearly passed out twice and almost crashed the car three times before he finally made it to the manor. He let himself in with his key and found instructions on the table by the door, letting him know Damian was in the medbay of the cave and no one was with him.

Dick took the elevator, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall to try and make the pounding in his brain go away. He groaned softly when the elevator declared his descent was complete.

He made his way over towards where Damian was lying, restrained and unconscious. Just in case he was Turned, Dick presumed as he took a heavy seat with a soft sigh. Damian’s neck was bandaged so he’d definitely been attacked. The only question was if they’d sucked out any blood before Bruce got to them.

Because that was the thin line between Turned or not Turned.

“How’re you doing, Dames?” Dick murmured, curling up in the seat with a tired sigh, black wings wrapping around his torso in an attempt at self comfort. He sighed again, eyes heavy in both exhaustion and hunger.

He hated it, this feeling. He’d never let himself get this hungry. Before  _ her _ , he’d just called Jason up for help since the Mer was always willing to chip in when he needed to.

Now though, just the thought of being exposed to  _ anyone _ had Dick wanting to throw up. It definitely would have had him throwing up if he had a stomach at all.

He looked up when he thought Damian moved, only to find stillness. He sighed softly.

“Bruce and I have been on the outs the last couple of weeks,” he murmured to no one but himself. “My fault. I’m the one who slept with the Fallen Angel, not him.” he closed his eyes, a sad smile playing along his lips. “How long do you think I have?” he asked softly. “Until he comes for me?”

He shivered at the thought. “I’d rather not...entertain that notion.” he shifted in the chair to get more comfortable.

“Bruce and I haven’t spoken for weeks,” he went on. “And now...now he calls on me just because...because…” he squeezed his eyes closed. “I can’t tell him.” he hissed. “What the hell kind of Incubus am I, shying away from touch? From...from sex. Intimacy?”

He gave a condescending laugh. “No wonder he hates me,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m a shame to my race and everyone who calls themselves a Demon.”

He never saw Damian move.

 

……………..

 

“You’re a dick, you know?”

Bruce sighed while Tim groaned softly. “Jason,” Bruce said without taking his eyes off the road. “We’ve  _ talked  _ about this.”

“Have we?” Jason asked, eyebrow raised. “You ghost Dick for  _ months  _ just cause he made one teeny little mistake and the first contact you make with him is to demand he watch your kid?”

“We were busy and he’s the strongest of all of us,” Bruce defended.

“Did you even say hello?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ask how he was? How he’s been?”

“He didn’t answer,” Bruce said tiredly. “I left a voicemail.”

“Bruce, you did hear about what happened with Blockbuster, right?” Jason asked. “You did hear that Catalina Flores, you know the girl you hated but Dick was dating? You know it’s rumored that she killed Blockbuster, right? Aren’t you a little concerned?”

“Dick can handle himself.”

Jason  _ growled _ and as soon as they pulled into the driveway of the manor, he threw himself out of the car and stormed into the house intending to find Dick.

He did find him. Just not in good shape.

 

…………….

 

Bruce and Tim took their time so when they came down to the cave, they could only stand and stare.

Damian was slumped against the wall, skin white, and unconscious. Nearby, Jason rushed to get Dick hooked up to what looked like a blood transfusion, a wound on his neck pulsing sluggishly.

“What happened?” Bruce demanded as he rushed over while Tim stood rooted in place at the sight of Dick without the Glamor.

“Your son fucking attacked him, that’s what happened!” Jason snapped once he was sure Dick’s blood transfusion was working. “Dickie was unconscious and that  _ freak _ -”

“Dick’s an Incubus,” Tim whispered as he finally walked over.

“Yeah, not the problem here Replacement,” Jason snarled before looking back at Bruce. “This is all your fucking fault, you know that?”

“How was I supposed to know Damian had officially Turned?” Bruce asked as he knelt next to Damian to pick him up and set him back on the hospital cot he’d vacated when he’d attacked Dick.

“You couldn’t have,” Jason reluctantly agreed. “But maybe we should have at least made sure Dick was up for the task? He...fuck.” the last word was whispered as Jason stared down at the Incubus who had long been a feature in his childhood dreams. Dick was pale, the markings on his arms and chest glowing dimly.

He hadn’t eaten.

“When the transfusion is done, I’m taking him to his room,” Jason declared softly. “Maybe make sure your beast doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

 

………….

 

Dick felt something cool against his back when consciousness returned and if he didn’t recognize the weight and figure he was lying on, he would have freaked out.

He didn’t shift much, only wearily opening his eyes and peering up at Jason who had his head tilted back in the large bath, Dick held gently to his chest.

“What’re you doing?” Dick managed to ask softly, shifting off of the mer to lay next to him instead of on him. He was only dressed in his boxers and the feeling of Jason's scales against his bare legs made Dick shiver.

“You were starving,” Jason replied, peeling his eyes open to look down at Dick, gently stroking his webbed fingers over the other’s smooth back. “You needed physical touch. I know it’s...it won’t be enough but I don’t think you’re strong enough for anything else right now.”

Dick shook his head. “I know,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. What...what happened?”

“Damian has been Turned,” Jason replied. “He’s a monster just like us now.”

“He attacked me.”

Jason’s small smile dropped to an expression of rage. “B is supposedly dealing with it,” he replied. “But fuck, Dick, we were here first!  _ You  _ were here first! Yet he lets the kid take precedence over your health. He never...he never checked in on you, never worried.”

“I’m okay.”

“You’re  _ not _ ,” Jason argued. “You’ve been starving yourself. Why? Just...why?”

Dick swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to think about her. Not while Jason was here. Jason was his Safe Haven. He  _ trusted  _ Jason.

If he thought about her…

“Just some bad touch,” he replied softly, pulling himself out of the large tub to let the Mer heave himself out as well. “I’ll get over it eventually.”

“Are you sure?” Jason asked as he led Dick into the Mer’s bedroom, both climbing onto the bed and instantly slotting themselves against one another.

“I’ll be fine,” Dick replied, curling close to Jason and wrapping his wings and tail around the other.

In the tree outside the window, obscured by leaves, Slade Wilson watched silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!


End file.
